In the conventional manner of applying trim, for example, around a window penetration in a house, the carpenter cuts the lengths of trim, mitres the corners, and then nails the lengths of trim in place. Next the nails are driven below the surface of the trim and filler is applied into the indentations. This material then sets in place. The carpenter then returns later, and levels the filler. After that he applies stain, a sealant, and any other finishing touches as required. This difficult process is made more difficult by the fact that walls, floors, ceilings and door and window frames are seldom flat, straight and square.
The invention is aimed at providing a method for attaching trim around a building penetration which is far simpler for the carpenter than the above, and in which nothing (such as nail heads) mars the presentation-surface of the trim. It is an aim of the invention that the trim may be pre-finished, in-factory if desired, and applied to the wall in its finished form.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for installing a window frame and other building trim in a manner that does not require driving attachment hardware through the front face of the trim.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method of of installing trim using a hidden bracket system that does not require the use of any exposed fasters to secure the trim to the building.